1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chewing gum and more particularly pertains to a new chewing gum with teeth whitener for helping whiten and brighten teeth while helping freshen the breath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chewing gum is known in the prior art. More specifically, chewing gum heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art chewing gum include U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,623; U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,562; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,872; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,696; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,991; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,439.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new chewing gum with teeth whitener. The inventive device includes an elongate gum member having a central bore extending along its longitudinal axis. Extending through the central bore to substantially fill the central bore is a whitening gel which includes a whitening agent for whitening teeth while chewing the gum. The elongate gum member is divided along its length into a plurality of separable chewing portions such that each chewing portion includes portion of the gum member and a portion of the whitening gel member.
In these respects, the chewing gum with teeth whitener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping whiten and brighten teeth while helping freshen the breath.